


You made Christmas perfect

by sjst



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Götzeus, M/M, Marco helps Mario to decorate his house and things get cute, Mario and Marco are neighbors, Mario has had a crush on Marco but is too afraid to tell about his feelings, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was trying to put up the Christmas lights. My parents just informed me that they are coming here tomorrow, and I still have so much stuff to do. I don't have any decorations or anything yet." </p>
<p>"Oh..." Marco said thoughtfully. "Do you want me to perhaps help you then?" He asked a little insecurely, but Mario made him the widest smile he could manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made Christmas perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!   
> I won't probably post anything before next year, so I just wanted to post this now and this way wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year.  
> Thank you all for reading my stories and leaving feedback, I hope that you will like this story too! And as always, I'd be happy to hear what you think :-)  
> sorry for the mistakes again, English isn't my first language.

Mario was balancing on the rather tall ladder, trying to get his Christmas lights working, only a day before Christmas. 

His parents had called him yesterday and told him that they would be visiting him on Christmas. It was the first Christmas Mario had been planning to spend alone, since his parents had originally planned to visit Mario's bother instead of him. Of course Mario's brother had managed to book a last minute flight to Hawaii, however, and now their parents were doing to visit Mario. Mario was desperately trying to get his house decorated, knowing that his mother would be incredibly disappointed if there wasn't any sign of Christmas in his house. 

Mario himself hadn't planned to decorate at all, first of all, he was too lazy, and he found it absurd to decorate the house only for a few days and then go back to normal again. He had planned to spend his Christmas alone, and he himself didn't mind the lack of Christmas spirit in his own home. Mario had just wanted to spend a normal day. 

The weather was very cold and snow was falling down the sky. Mario bit his lips as he tried to rise to his toes in order to get the Christmas lights hanging properly from the roof of his porch, which was almost a mission impossible with his height. He reached for the roof with his other hand, and tried to throw the other end of the Christmas lights over it, when it happened. His other leg slipped, followed by the other one, and he fell down. 

"Fuck," he cursed as he fell to the ground, straight on his back. To Mario's luck he fell on huge mass of snow, and his landing was rather soft, but it still hurt, and there was snow under his coat, and probably in his pants too. 

"Oh my God! Mario! Are you alright?" Mario heard his neighbor, Marco, shouting at him, and before he knew it, Marco was crouching next to him, his beautiful face only inches away from Mario. 

Yeah, Marco. His neighbor, who Mario had had a crush on ever since he had moved in, but hadn't found the courage to approach in any way, since he saw two gorgeous women visiting Marco quite often, and he was pretty sure that either of them was his girlfriend. He and Marco were friends and often chit chatted when they faced each other on the street.

"Yeah, I am, I just fell down the ladder," Mario said and tried to get into a sitting position but Marco stopped him, pressing him down with his arms.

"No, are you sure?! You fell from pretty high!" Marco said, still looking like he was about to panic. Marco looked at him from underneath his eyelashes, and his cheeks were red because of the cold weather. He was wrapped in a huge scarf and he had beanie hanging on top of his head. The beanie matched the color of his red parka jacket, and Mario was pretty sure that Marco had never looked so gorgeous, or then it was because of the fact that he had probably hit his head. 

"Yeah, I am, I fell straight into snow, so my landing was quite soft," Mario mumbled and smiled at Marco. Mario then tried to get up again, and this time Marco didn't try to hold him down. Mario groaned as he felt pain shooting down his spine, and Marco seemed to notice it. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yes, thanks for helping though," Mario said, not wanting Marco to leave yet. Mario tried to brush the snow off his clothes, and Marco helped him, reaching behind Mario's back and helping Mario to get the snow off there. His hand might have touched Mario's ass, which sent shivers through Mario's body. Mario didn't know if it was an accident or not. 

"What were you doing anyway?" Marco asked, looking up to the ladder that nearly swung in the harsh wind. 

"I was trying to put up the Christmas lights. My parents just informed me that they are coming here tomorrow, and I still have so much stuff to do. I don't have any decorations or anything yet." 

"Oh..." Marco said thoughtfully. "Do you want me to perhaps help you then?" He asked a little insecurely, but Mario made him the widest smile he could manage. 

"That would be great, thank you Marco! To be honest, I don't even have a clue what I should do, and what I am lacking," Mario said, and then shivered in cold. 

"Well, first of all let me help you with these," Marco said, pointing at the Christmas lights which were hanging in a way they shouldn't have. Marco got up the ladder, and Mario watched worriedly as Marco got up the ladder and put the Christmas lights on, with no trouble at all, because he was taller than Mario. Marco did a great job, Mario had to admit, and moreover Mario enjoyed the view he got. 

"Thanks Marco," Mario said and then for the first time, he looked at Marco's house which was already decorated with Christmas lights. Marco's car was on the driveway, and there was a Christmas tree tied to its roof. Marco must have just picked it up and Mario frowned again, he didn't even have a tree yet and there was no way he could get one anymore, so close to Christmas. 

"Does something hurt?" Marco asked, sounding worried again.

"No, it's just that I don't have a tree either, and it's just going to be a mess. My mom is very enthusiastic about Christmas and I'm going to disappoint her with my lack of Christmas decorations, and spirit." 

"Well, we have a tree, don't we?" Marco asked, pointing at his tree. 

"Marco, you don't have to give me your tree. You must have your own celebration tomorrow and I don't want to ruin it. I know how hard it is to get a tree this close to Christmas," Mario said. 

"No, Mario don't worry about it really. I had just bought it for myself, because of tradition. I don't really mind giving it to you. I insist," Marco said, and put his arm on Mario's shoulder, giving him an honest smile. 

"If you really say so," Mario said and then his teeth started to shatter, Mario liked winter apart form it always being so cold.

"Come on, let me get the tree so we can get it inside," Marco said and then ran to his car, got the tree down from the roof and carried it to Mario's front yard. Mario opened the door and let Marco inside, together with the tree. 

"Where should I put it?" Marco asked. 

"In the living room," Mario said and helped Marco carry the tree on its place. The three admittedly looked good and Marco smiled at it too. "Do you have any decorations for it?" 

"No, or well some," Mario said and then took off his coat and went to his bedroom the get the small box of decorations he had. 

"Do you want me to help you?" Marco asked, his eyes full of hope. Marco was clearly much more excited about Christmas than Mario was, and to be honest, Mario would've already been lost without Marco's help, and if Marco wanted to help him more, and just spend time with him, Mario would be the happiest man on earth. 

"You don't have to, but of course if you want to, I'd appreciate help," Mario said and smiled at Marco. 

"I do, you're a nice guy Mario, I wouldn't have had anything else to do today, anyway," Marco said and Mario helped him out of his jacket, not forgetting to admire Marco's looks. The sweater and the jeans he wore looked just perfect on him, and maybe, Mario would actually like preparing Christmas this year. 

Mario and Marco started to decorate the Christmas tree, mindlessly chit chatting at the same time. There hadn't been a moment of silence yet, and especially not after Marco had demanded turning on the radio and singing Christmas carols together. Mario laughed at Marco singing completely off tune, but Mario wasn't any better himself, so they just ended up laughing, and having a good time, as they decorated Mario's home. 

After decorating, Marco had asked about what food Mario was going to serve, to which Mario answered that his mother would bring almost everything, but Mario was quite sure that she still expected him to bake something. Marco's smile grew even bigger, and Mario's heart leaped in his chest, he had never actually realized how great a man Marco really was. 

He had just helped his neighbor, had practically organized a Christmas for him, without asking anything back. Marco was awfully kind, not to even mention how adorable he had looked when he had excitedly decorated the tree and sung Christmas carols. 

Now, the gorgeous man was in his kitchen, baking gingerbread with him. They still had a good time as they baked and looked at the snow falling down the sky until it became dark. The gingerbread tasted delicious and Mario was actually really surprised about that, and he became even more happy when he realized what a good cook Marco was. He was falling in love every second more and he knew it.

"Thank you a lot Marco, I really would've been lost without you," Mario said as he and Marco sat in the living room, drinking hot chocolate after working nearly all day. 

"It was my pleasure Mario. I liked spending time with you, I had fun," Marco said and made Mario's heart leap for the second time. He was falling for Marco so hard. 

"Still, I must have taken the time that you could've used for decorating your own home for all your guests," Mario said, regretfully. Even though he had had fun with Marco today, he was pretty sure that this wouldn't happen again, and it made him a little sad. 

"No, not really," Marco answered and smiled a bit sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't going to have any guests. My parents are going abroad, as well as my sisters. I was going to spend my Christmas with my uncle and his family, but their car broke down, so now they can't travel here and I would've been by myself, which isn't really a big deal." 

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Mario said. "But what about your girlfriend, won't she spend time with you?" Mario asked, not sure where the question really came from. 

"What girlfriend, I don't have one," Marco asked, curiously.

"Oh. I just thought that, you know I've seen this brunette visiting you quite often..." Mario said remembering all the times he had watched out of the window and seen the brunette visiting his crush. 

"Yvonne? You must have mistaken. Yvonne is my sister, and she often visits me because I sometimes take care of my nephew," Marco said, now smiling again. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that," Mario stuttered embarrassed. He really hadn't even thought that the young brunette could've been Marco's sister, but now when Mario thought about it, they did look quite alike. 

"Don't be sorry. But as I said, since I won't spend my Christmas with anyone in particular, it was nice to help you," Marco said and Mario kind of felt bad for Marco. He shouldn't have to spend his Christmas alone. Marco sipped his mug empty, and was about to stand up, and leave. "Anyway, I guess I must get going, you don't probably want me to be here anymore," Marco said and Mario was desperately trying to think of a way to stop him. 

"No, Marco wait!" Mario said and got up too, he had come up with the stupidest plan ever, but hell, he couldn't even bring himself to care anymore, he was too desperately in love. 

"Yeah?" Marco asked. 

"There's one decoration still missing, let me go and get it. Wait here," Mario said and then turned on his heels and ran to his bedroom. He crouched under his bed and got the one decoration he hadn't yet put on its place.

He looked at the mistletoe in his hands, and took a deep breath. He didn't really know how he had even come up with this plan, to kiss Marco under the mistletoe. 

He just really liked Marco, he had fun with him, and Marco seemed to have fun with him too. On top of that, Marco was really handsome and a real gentleman, and Mario had been wanting to kiss him all day long already. Mario didn't want Marco to spend Christmas alone, and Mario would like his Christmas - and the rest of his life a lot more if he could be together with Marco. 

Mario went out of the bedroom, and saw Marco still in the living room, staring at the Christmas tree next to the fireplace. He turned around as he saw Mario, and his expression turned into somewhat shocked but happy as he saw the mistletoe. 

"This one was still missing," Mario said and then put the mistletoe hanging from the fireplace. Marco watched Mario and smiled. 

"Now it's perfect," Marco said. 

"Not yet, actually," Mario said and bit his lip, this was it, now or never. 

"Why?" 

"We tested the lights, and the gingerbread, but we haven't, uhh- tested this one yet," Mario said and put his arms around Marco's waist. "I'd like to test it with you, if you don't mind," Mario said. Marco just smiled at him widely, and the next thing Mario felt, was Marco's lips on his. 

Marco kissed him softy, only giving Mario's lips a peck before pressing their lips together again, this time with more force and desire. Mario opened his mouth and Marco's tongue slipped inside, and caressed Mario's mouth like no one else had ever done before. Mario felt himself drowning in Marco's touch, and he hang on to him with his life. Marco's tongue felt heavenly against his, and just then, Marco ended the kiss, just as tenderly as he had started it. 

"Do you think we have properly tested it now?" 

"Yes, but to be honest, I wouldn't mind us testing it a lot more often, and not only just on Christmas," Mario said and felt himself blushing. 

"I don't think we need the mistletoe anymore. Thank you Mario, you made this Christmas perfect," Marco said, guided them to the couch and gave Mario's mouth one more peck. 

"You made it perfect," Mario said and snuggled closer to Marco's chest. "And Marco, there's a few things I'd like to ask you," Mario said, biting his lips. Now or never, he reminded himself. 

"Sure, anything babe," Marco said and Mario melted at the nickname. 

"First of all, I don't want you to be alone on Christmas, and I wouldn't like to spend my Christmas without you, so would you come to my house, tomorrow? I know that my parents will be here and everything, but I thought that-" 

"Yes, I'd love to," Marco said and smiled the most beautiful smile Mario had ever seen. 

"One more thing... Would you mind if I presented you as my boyfriend, because that's what I want you to be," Mario asked a little insecurely praying that Marco would say yes. 

"Of course you can do that," Marco said, and then chuckled. "I guess we're doing this in the wrong order, I am supposed to date you and court you, and then beg you to be mine before meeting your parents." 

"Well, that's true but I guess that we'll have all the time in the world from now on." 

"Yes, we will, now that you've made me the happiest man on earth," Marco said, and then kissed Mario again, and for the first time, Mario was really looking forward to Christmas, and for the rest of his life together with Marco.


End file.
